


Время подходит к концу

by Ginger_Wind



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Wind/pseuds/Ginger_Wind
Summary: За окном проносился пейзаж, такой же унылый и бесцветный, как и обед в фабричной столовой. Кэрол мечтательно прикрыла глаза: вот если бы можно было по дороге домой слушать музыку...





	Время подходит к концу

Ужасно ломило поясницу, и Кэрол безуспешно попыталась устроиться поудобнее на жестком сиденье омнибуса, везущего рабочих в город из захолустья, где была построена фабрика. Кэрол усмехнулась — наверняка в дирижабле, которым пользовалось руководство, сиденья были более мягкими. Да и спину у директора вряд ли сводило — ему же не требовалось проводить весь рабочий день на ногах. Кругом несправедливость. Хотя Кэрол вообще повезло, что она заняла сидячее место.

  
До Кэрол долетали обрывки разговоров, иногда заглушаемые шипением пара, клубами рвущегося из клапанов двигателя. Жаль, что Эми-болтушка из отдела кадров была слишком громкой. Она не зря получила свое прозвище — не молчала ни секунды с тех пор, как опустилась на соседнее место. Кэрол только кивала периодически, не вслушиваясь особо в её болтовню.

  
За окном проносился пейзаж, такой же унылый и бесцветный, как и обед в фабричной столовой. Кэрол мечтательно прикрыла глаза: вот если бы можно было по дороге домой слушать музыку... Да что там, если бы вообще можно было безнаказанно слушать музыку. Уже несколько лет как искусство признали бесполезным и ввели на него огромный налог. Позволить себе заниматься искусством и даже наслаждаться его плодами могли только те, у кого денег было немерено. А простым людям оставалась работа: и если у тебя ещё были время и силы петь песни или рисовать, значит, ты недостаточно трудился. Кэрол было досадно, что большинство людей всё устраивало. Что им было достаточно этой пресной скучной жизни.

  
— Представляешь, нам сегодня звонили и расспрашивали про тебя, — Кэрол очнулась от раздумий и настороженно уставилась на Эми-болтушку. Но та, казалось, ничего не заметила и продолжила: — Спрашивали про твой график, где ты живешь и с кем. Я бы не стала ничего говорить, но трубку подняла старшая. Ой, старшая такой пирог вчера приносила. Объедение! Она и рецептом поделилась...

  
Дальше Кэрол уже не слышала ничего, кроме стучащего в висках сердца. Их нашли. Снова. Пусть в отделе кадров не знают настоящего адреса, но проследить за Кэрол будет несложно. И если сегодня, скорее всего, гостей можно не ждать, то в ближайшем будущем — обязательно.

  
* * *

  
— Кэрол, душенька, возвращаешься с фабрики? — откуда-то сбоку раздался низкий грудной голос, стоило ей взяться за ручку калитки.

  
Кэрол с тоской покосилась в сторону дома — ещё одна любительница поговорить на её голову — и развернулась, силясь изобразить приветливую улыбку. Далия жила по соседству, была любопытна сверх меры и любила наряжаться в платья с перьями, какие принято было носить при дворе лет двадцать назад, что смотрелось весьма нелепо и комично в их небогатом районе. Кэрол краем сознания отметила, что Далия и сейчас одета в шелковое платье с турнюром, который придавал довольно странный вид её массивной фигуре. Только вот в данный момент Кэрол не хотелось смеяться.

  
— Добрый вечер, Далия. Да, тяжелый был день, — попробовала намекнуть Кэрол.

  
— Ох, у меня тоже, дорогая. Спину прихватило — полдня не могла разогнуться. Едва дождалась, пока моя доченька сбегает за мазью к лекарю, — Далия пожевала толстые губы. — А как твой муж?

  
"Ну вот и добрались до сути", — хмыкнула про себя Кэрол.

  
— Всё так же. Вы же и сами знаете, что Марк давно болен и его состояние не особо меняется.

  
— Да-да, но что-то он совсем не показывается в последнее время. Раньше я его хоть в окнах замечала иногда, — Далия пристально вглядывалась в лицо Кэрол, и это нервировало. — Я сегодня видела твою золовку, так она сказала, что Марку стало хуже. Может, порекомендовать вам своего лекаря? Если не вылечит, то хоть облегчит страдания бедолаге.

  
Кэрол безумно хотелось нагрубить вечно лезущей не в свое дело соседке, но она чудом сумела взять себя в руки — нельзя, сейчас не время.

  
— Спасибо за беспокойство. Завтра Тьюсдей зайдет к вам за адресом.

  
— Душенька, лучше ты зайди. Не нравится мне твоя золовка — такая мямля. И чего вы её замуж не отдадите? Только лишний рот в семье.

  
"Успокойся. Ещё чуть-чуть, и это закончится", — Кэрол глубоко вдохнула.

  
— Хорошо, Далия. Как скажете. Я зайду к вам утром перед работой.

  
— Но я думала, сейчас...

  
— Сейчас я очень голодна, — перебила Кэрол, открывая наконец-то калитку во двор. — И я хочу увидеть своего мужа — неизвестно, сколько ему осталось.

  
— Да, конечно, — неожиданно смутилась Далия. Или сделала вид, что смутилась. — До завтра.

  
— До завтра. Передавайте привет дочке.

  
* * *

  
Дома было тихо, и на миг Кэрол показалось, что там никого нет. Её почти накрыла паника, но спустя пару ударов сердца раздались стремительные шаги. Взгляд Кэрол заслонили светлые кудри, а губы обожгло торопливым поцелуем.

  
— Ты пришла, — плечи Тьюсдей мелко подрагивали. — За мной опять следили. Я так испугалась...

  
Раздражение, исподволь бурлящее глубоко внутри, как-то разом схлынуло. Кэрол обессиленно выдохнула и молча притянула Тьюсдей ближе.

  
— Я знаю, что не должна была выходить. Но там же весна! Я устала сидеть в четырех стенах, — совсем тихо закончила Тьюсдей.

  
Впервые Тьюсдей заметила слежку за собой ещё на прошлой неделе, и с того дня не показывалась на улице. Кэрол на её месте уже выла бы с тоски. И обиднее всего было то, что это добровольное заточение оказалось напрасным. Лучше бы они сразу же начали планировать переезд.

  
— На фабрику звонили и расспрашивали обо мне, — Кэрол говорила спокойно, но Тьюсдей всё равно испуганно вздрогнула.

  
— Неужели мы засветились на последнем выступлении?

  
— Наверное. Мне не хочется думать, что нас сдал кто-то из своих. Но в любом случае мы уходим сегодня ночью.

  
Тьюсдей тяжело вздохнула, но не стала спорить. Они и так слишком надолго здесь задержались. За два года они обе расслабились и привыкли к спокойной жизни. Кэрол тоже не хотелось снова начинать практически кочевую жизнь. До того, как они встретили безумного изобретателя Родди, им приходилось переезжать из одного города в другой едва ли не каждый месяц — слишком много вопросов вызывали у окружающих две живущие вместе молодые девушки.

  
— Знаешь, это даже хорошо. На новом месте будет легче, свободнее. А здесь пусть всё хоть сгорит к чертям!

  
— Ты злишься, — Кэрол немного отстранилась, не выпуская её из объятий.

  
— Я просто не понимаю, что такого плохого мы делаем? Кому мешает то, что мы играем свою музыку?

  
Кэрол промолчала — Тьюсдей и сама прекрасно знала ответы на свои вопросы. Всё всегда упирается в деньги и контроль. Во всяком случае, в их мире.

  
— Только жаль, что придется пропустить концерт, — по щекам Тьюсдей скатилось несколько слезинок. — И что придется оставить Марка...

  
— Да почему? Можем отыграть на концерте — какая уже разница? — и сразу же после него сесть на какой-нибудь ночной дирижабль на юг. А с Марком пока ничего не ясно... Кстати, Родди не заходил?

  
— Ещё нет...

  
Кэрол кивнула и потянула Тьюсдей за собой — надо было собираться.

  
* * *

  
Они успели уложить в небольшой чемодан самое необходимое и как раз ужинали на кухне при свете газовой лампы, когда в дверь осторожно постучали. В такое позднее время это мог быть только один человек. Родди приветливо улыбался, а его глаза горели в предвкушении сложной задачи.

  
— Ну что, милые дамы, где мой пациент? Давайте подлатаем его.

  
— Он в спальне, — Кэрол поманила его за собой вглубь дома. — Но, Родди, извини, мы уезжаем этой ночью.

  
Родди не был дураком и всё понял правильно.

  
— Что-то случилось, да? Значит, я его пока заберу. А потом, когда Марк будет в порядке, я его вам отвезу. Или перешлю.

  
Кэрол застыла на пороге — в спальне было не так уж много свободного места — и почувствовала, как ладонь осторожно обхватывают чужие теплые пальцы. Но на душе было тоскливо, даже несмотря на поддержку Тьюсдей.

  
Марк неподвижно лежал на полу между кроватью и стеной. Родди отрешенно разглядывал его какое-то время, прикусив губу. Затем, небрежно кинув цилиндр и трость на прикроватную тумбу, он опустился на колени возле Марка и как ни в чем не бывало принялся расстегивать на нем одежду.

  
— А теперь расскажите мне, что с ним произошло.

  
— Всё было как обычно, но приблизительно неделю назад он вдруг начал повторять одну и ту же фразу, будто его заклинило.

  
Родди удивленно округлил глаза.

  
— И что же он говорил?

  
— "Время подходит к концу". Это было жутко, — Кэрол передернула плечами. — А потом он отключился и больше не приходил в себя.

  
Тогда они с Тьюсдей очень перепугались. Они проснулись от грохота, когда Марк зашел в спальню, споткнулся о маленький столик и упал на него сверху. И эти зловещие слова, что он без конца повторял...

  
— О! Это очень хорошо, — он распахнул полы сюртука на Марке и задумчиво потянулся к своему саквояжу.

  
— В смысле — хорошо? — не выдержала Кэрол и, когда в руке Родди оказался нож, настороженно добавила: — Для чего тебе нож?

  
— Для рубашки — она мне мешает.

  
И прежде, чем Кэрол успела что-то сказать, он одним уверенным движением разрезал рубашку снизу доверху. На оголенной груди показались несколько циферблатов разных размеров, и Родди коротко постучал пальцем по самому крупному.

  
— Видите, все стрелки сейчас находятся на нуле. У Марка просто закончился заряд, — пояснил он.

  
— И одного заряда хватило на два года? — удивилась Тьюсдей.

  
— Нет, конечно. Просто раньше у меня получалось заходить к вам чаще и заводить его. А сейчас я занят дипломной работой и едва смог к вам вырваться.

  
— Но почему ты не сказал об этом нам?

  
— У приличного инженера должны оставаться свои тайны, — он широко улыбнулся, а в глазах появился нездоровый блеск.

  
В такие моменты, когда Родди превращался из приятного и вежливого молодого человека в безумного изобретателя, он по-настоящему пугал Кэрол, хоть она и была ему бесконечно благодарна. Это была правда, что изобретатели тщательно оберегали свои секреты от посторонних, и то, что Родди просто отдал Кэрол и Тьюсдей свое главное творение, чтобы облегчить им жизнь, было бесценно. Марк не показывался на глаза соседям, потому что его только издали можно было принять за человека. Но был ли он бездушной машиной? Механизмом без разума и собственной воли? Кэрол затруднялась ответить. Он сам безо всяких просьб готовил завтраки, ухаживал за крохотным садиком на заднем дворе и избавлялся от мышей и крыс, пока их не заметила Тьюсдей. Кэрол искренне к нему привязалась, и потому следующие слова выбили её из колеи.

  
— Хм, наверное, стоит его разобрать, чтоб было удобнее транспортировать. У вас есть большой мешок?

  
Дождавшись кивка, Родди полностью раздел Марка и начал по одной отвинчивать ему конечности и складывать их в мешок, который принесла Тьюсдей. Кэрол никогда не считала себя сентиментальной, но смотреть без слез на то, как её друга разбирают на части, она не могла. В этом зрелище было что-то больное, неправильное, хоть Кэрол и знала, что это временно и вскоре Марка соберут обратно. Последней в мешок отправилась голова Марка — металлическая, с темными круглыми окулярами вместо глаз. Тьюсдей больно вцепилась в руку Кэрол — тоже не смогла справиться с эмоциями.

  
— Я закончил, милые дамы, — Родди быстро собрал в саквояж инструменты. — Хорошо, что я попросил экипаж не уезжать без меня. Жду телеграмму с вашим новым адресом.  
Родди легко пожал Кэрол руку, но она шагнула к нему ближе и обняла на прощанье.

  
— Спасибо за помощь, Родди. Без тебя мы бы не справились.

  
Родди растроганно улыбнулся и прошептал едва слышно:

  
— Удачи вам, девчонки. Мне будет вас не хватать.

  
Родди ушел, получив ещё одно объятие теперь уже от Тьюсдей и заверения в вечной дружбе. Кэрол застыла у окна, то ли запоминая вид, то ли впитывая атмосферу счастья и домашнего уюта, которой, казалось, дышало всё вокруг. Уезжать отсюда не хотелось, но она надеялась, что и на новом месте им будет не хуже. В конце концов, дом — это не место, а люди.

  
— Прощаешься? — Тьюсдей всегда хорошо понимала её. — Я заварила нам чай.

  
Она поставила на подоконник их любимые чашки и замерла, прижавшись плечом к плечу. За окном начал моросить свежий весенний дождь. Кэрол просто наслаждалась этим тихим теплом — кто знает, когда у них будет следующая возможность вот так вот спокойно выпить чаю. Жаль, что чашки нельзя забрать с собой — слишком хрупкие для дальней дороги. Да и нельзя им было тащить с собой лишний вес: не могли же они оставить гитару или купленный у Родди переносной клавесин, который стал началом их дружбы.

  
"Вот и всё", — подумалось вдруг Кэрол, когда чашки опустели. И правда, уже пора было выходить, пока мелкий дождь не превратился в полноценный ливень. Да и часы как раз пробили девять раз. Их ждала публика, которая не боится делать то, что нравится, и ночной дирижабль куда-то на юг. А Родди всегда держит свое слово — значит, их маленькая странная семья когда-то — скоро — снова будет вместе.

  
Главное, чтобы им хватило времени.


End file.
